


Take Me Away

by chiiibiiichan, tootsuro



Series: HQ Swift Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Let’s pretend that Bokuto was in the nekoma family just for the sake of this fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Romeo and Juliet, Running Away, Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift), Song: Love Story (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiibiiichan/pseuds/chiiibiiichan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsuro/pseuds/tootsuro
Summary: Take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run-Two rival families, one crazy party, a fateful meeting between the two young masters of rival households.Forbidden fate tastes like freedom and sweet lips, looks like a ruby red jewel and feels like wealth calloused with adventure. How could you resist?-Written for Haikyuu Swift Week Day 1 — Album: Taylor Swift & Fearless ; Song: Enchanted & Love Story
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: HQ Swift Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is inspired by Taylor Swift songs, we’ll be leaving links of the songs. I encourage you to pls play the song while reading to add to the feels of the scene ;)

Their family feud has gone for centuries and even to this day, that war is still rages, but that doesn’t prevent the young master of the Nekoma Family Kuroo Tetsurou to not get himself involved with their family’s sworn enemy. 

“Come on, Bokuto, Taketora!” He encouraged, gesturing for the other two boys to join him as he climbs over to the wall at the back of the Seijoh Household. They were holding a party in celebration of the great master’s birthday and Kuroo, who was often into trouble with their enemy, decided to gatecrash it. 

“You won’t know how many hot babes are in there!” Yamamoto adds as he follows Kuroo, Bokuto just sighed and climbed over like the other two. They wore fancy costumes as per the invitation had stated. 

Being extra, Kuroo wanted to look like a dashing knight in shining armor and he did. Shiny with his fake armor and sword, he passed by the entrance very skillfully: presenting his phone that had the invitation. 

The phone wasn’t his, of course. And so are the ones that Bokuto and Yamamoto had. 

As the three of them passed by the long hallway leading to the grand ballroom, he smirked and throws his hands in the air. 

Of course, they’ve done this before—sneak into the Seijoh family’s parties, he knew all the possible exits in the home, he was familiar with the place, but not with the faces of their enemy’s members. 

The party had already started long ago and people were a little drunk and high. The air was fogged with smoke and the crowd was a little wild—the perfect timing, in Kuroo’s perspective. Nobody would notice they’ve infiltrated their party. 

On the other hand, Oikawa Tooru had just entered his room, an exhausted sigh, he released as he slid down to the floor with his back on the door. 

“Tooru-sama, aren’t you going to enjoy the drinks with your friends?” Asked his maid, he just sighed again and brushed his white suit, “Tell them I’m coming!” He said, the elegance in his voice never [faltering](https://open.spotify.com/track/04S1pkp1VaIqjg8zZqknR5?si=hzMhbpNeSMS1ktuAYUNwoQ). 

If he was being honest, he just wanted to stay in his room for the rest of the night. He hated the parties his family threw to celebrate their wealth and success over the never-ending war with the Nekoma family. He thought that the battle was taboo. 

He hated having to fake smiles and he despised engaging in conversations he was never interested in and most of all, he hated being in the Seijoh family. To him, everything felt hollow. The empty gold, the cold “I love yous” from his past lovers, and of course, the stiff lifestyle he was being forced to follow. 

_He just wanted to be free—live the life of a normal teenager and not this extravagant life._

He had finally composed himself and went out, the same old fake smile displayed on his lips, his mother waited at the end of the hallway, “Darling, your friends have been waiting for you.” She greeted, he just smiled and told her he’d be on his way to his “friends” 

He proceeded down the grand staircase and he took his time stepping down, it was as if he was waiting for something to change from his usual routine. 

He was of course, disappointed. He joined his friends and they all engage in conversations that Oikawa just laughs at emptily. 

He was sighing as he took another sip from his cocktail. Then, unfamiliar faces showed up and joined them. 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, may we join you?” The boy with gray and black hair asked them, he was with two other boys who were obviously drunk already. Oikawa’s friends agreed for them to join, they were also probably drunk too. Oikawa was skeptical about the new people joining them. 

Not that it matters if they were from the Nekoma family, but one thing that bothered him was the boy with dark hair and his beautiful hazel eyes. He kept sneaking glances at him and always, the beautiful stranger was staring back. He would shy away and take a drink.

He was nothing but curious about this new face. All the emptiness he was feeling suddenly vanished. It was as if he was struck by some form of magic. 

He excused himself as he was suddenly feeling dizzy. He went to the comfort room. It must be the alcohol he was drinking, but it felt different. 

It was as if he was struck by something he’s felt before but never this deep. 

He washed his hands and he exited the comfort room, he didn’t immediately return to the main room where his friends were waiting, instead, he wandered along the empty hallway where paintings hung. He had a hand on his chest because his heart was beating hard. 

He, again, assumed it was because of the alcohol, but he looks up and sighs. 

He hadn’t noticed that someone was beside him until he looked up. “Hey.” The boy greeted. 

Oikawa was speechless, of course, he would be because the boy standing next to him is the one making him feel things. 

He blinked, the stranger lets out a chuckle and extended a hand, Oikawa thought he was being formal, but he was handing a bottle of beer to him. 

He took it, dumbfounded. 

“You’re the master’s son?” Asked the stranger, Oikawa hesitated at first, he thought to be cautious around this unknown person since he might be one the Nekoma’s, but for some reason, he felt at ease with him. 

“Yes.” He answered shortly. Then the black-haired boy grinned. “I thought so!” 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” He asked just as he finished his last sentence. He couldn’t figure out what the other boy was thinking or what he was planning to do with him, but he nodded with a smile.

They walked the long hallway and then went out at the back door where they proceeded to the garden, Oikawa was quiet and Kuroo just thought he was just shy, but actually, Oikawa’s heart was beating so loud he couldn’t focus. 

“So, it's about time you tell me your name, pretty face.” Kuroo brings up as he jumps in the gazebo. Oikawa follows him and smiled.

“I’m Tooru.” He introduced, Kuroo nods and stretched out his hand. “I’m Tetsurou.” 

After they shook hands, Oikawa blinks and then looks up at Kuroo who was looking up to the light of their mansion. His face glowed, and Oikawa thinks, this man is everything he ever wanted to be. 

Kuroo exudes the air of freedom, of nonsense, and adventure. From the way, his lips curled into a lazy smirk and his yellow eyes glinted with mischief and fun. His head was a mop of unruly hair and messed up ideas. 

"You've been in this mansion before," Oikawa notes, his voice light as he holds his hand behind his back. 

They walked amongst the shadows, through their dimly-lit garden. The moon is waxing and the night is cool. Oikawa adjusts his coat as Kuroo plucks a flower in one bush. 

"How do you say so?" He asks. 

Oikawa scoffs, "You're very familiar with the layout. Though how come I haven't seen you before?"

"I like to keep myself in the shadows." 

"I find that very hard to believe." 

Kuroo halts, just in front of Oikawa, bending down with a tilt on his lips, "Oh really?" 

Oikawa feels his spine tingle, the air buzz, how long has it been since he ever felt challenged? People, if not all, gave everything to him. Praises and first places, compliments, and acknowledgment. He had never worked for anything in his life. 

Kuroo excited him. 

"Uh-huh, I believe you're the person who likes to be kept in the spotlight," Oikawa says, stepping back, circling around Kuroo. His gaze trailed over his costume, he knows of fine silk and velvet and Kuroo was clad from head to toe of it's finest. His boots shined of expensive leather and his slender hands looked smooth with familiarity over expensive things, just who was he?

"Catching the attention of everyone in the room," Oikawa continues, meeting golden gazes head-on, "Telling stories and funny jokes, keeping everyone under your radar. You let them remember you without telling your name." 

"You're very observant," Kuroo chuckles, shuffling on his feet, "Nothing less to expect from Seijoh's family."

Oikawa rolls his eyes, "I hate those kinds of compliments, just so you know."

"Why?" 

"Are you really complimenting me or my family?" Oikawa quips, looking back with half of his face turned.

Kuroo stood there with wondering eyes, as the face of understanding passes him, a quiet laugh escapes his red lips. He bowed slightly, to a perfect pose with an unapologetic face, "Apologies, young master." 

Oikawa shakes his head, a small smile teasing his lips, "Whatever." 

They spent the night in their garden, talking and laughing. Oikawa listened to all of Kuroo's stories with a newfound interest and a twinge of envy. He learned of things he wanted to do too, knew of places he wished to visit. Kuroo in turn coaxed Oikawa out of his proper demeanor, that by the hour nearing midnight, he was moving and talking without inhibitions. 

"That's not funny," Oikawa's booming laugh disturb the quiet night. 

Kuroo watched him with a smile, "But you're laughing anyway." 

Oikawa shakes his head with a wide smile, "We should head back. Your friends must be looking for you." 

"You mean, your family's looking for you," Kuroo says. 

Oikawa walks ahead, "Maybe." 

In the middle of their well-kept garden, surrounded by different colored flowers with the air smelling sweet and murky, Kuroo catches Oikawa's wrists and pulled him back. His arms came around Oikawa in quick succession, banding across his chest and his stomach. 

Oikawa's breath hitches, his back to Kuroo's chest. He felt the other muse his hair with the tip of his nose, "What the hell are you doing? Let me go this instant!" 

"I like you." 

"What?" 

"Run away with me." 

"WHAT?" Oikawa almost screams, "This is not funny, let me go! Psyho! Pervert!" 

"Listen for a second," Kuroo laughs, letting go of Oikawa and making him face him, "I've been to this parties since we were fourteen, you've always kept to yourself. Looking for an escape from pretentious people and your family. Don't you wanna keep being like this? The way you are with me? Free and uninhibited!" 

Oikawa's heart pounded so lightly he could hear it in his ears, his breathing became shallow, a look of audacity on his face as Kuroo plowed through. 

"I wasn't supposed to ask you like this, it was supposed to be gentle and quiet and formal. But you're so beautiful, Tooru. The way you laugh! I couldn't help myself. I'll take you to all the places I told you, we'll do everything you've never had the courage to," Kuroo says, "Just say yes." 

"You're crazy," Oikawa gasps, "You're crazy." 

He repeated it on his head like a mantra, but Kuroo's offer was like a buffet in front of an unfed man. The temptation was surreal, it pierced through his heart and rattled his soul. This boy was willing to run away with him, willing to offer such a high-risk move and for what? For him? It was too hard to believe.

"W-what if we-we get caught?" Oikawa's voice trembles as he spoke.

"We won't!" Kuroo exclaims excitedly, "I have it all figured out. Trust me." 

Trust him? How ridiculous! 

But his eyes. Those golden eyes that reached out to him with pure genuine and awe. His hands extended towards him and Oikawa feel like he could collapse on his feet, this was it.

He wanted it.

He should take it. 

Before Oikawa could even lay his hand on Kuroo's awaiting palm, a glint of red ruby in a black band exposed itself from the sleeve's of Kuroo's coat. It stared at Oikawa with mock and malice and it felt like a bucket of ice-cold water. 

"Nekoma," He whispers, "You're from Nekoma." 

"What?" Kuroo furrows his eyebrows, looking down at where Oikawa was looking. His familial bracelet waved on his wrist, "Wait, no. It's not—" 

"How dare you!" Oikawa screeches, jumping back. Away. Far away. "You thought you could trick me? How fucking dare you!" 

"No, no, no. Listen! It—" 

"No, you listen!" Oikawa seethes, his anger quickly boiling down to tears and betrayal, "You're a cruel man. I hate you. Don't show yourself to me ever again!" 

"Stop!" Kuroo exclaims, catching Oikawa's hand, "I'm not letting you hate me! Listen to me, I wasn't lying. This is not a ploy!" 

"You were going to give me to your family and use me as leverage against mine! I heard it all before!" 

"But I'm not like them!" 

"I wouldn't know that!" 

"I'm letting you know!" Kuroo shouts, shaking Oikawa. They exchange pants; heart almost visible at the back of their throat. Oikawa didn't know what to do, "I'm letting you know. I'm not a liar, I have never joined in the fight. It was pointless." 

Oikawa kept his mouth shut, watching Kuroo's face with a mixture of sympathy and wariness. 

"Nobody knew the reason why our families are so mad at each other anymore. It was useless and terrible," He continues, "How could I even participate? I like you too much to slander your name." 

"So, you want me to run away with you?" 

"Yes," Kuroo breathes, eyes shining as he looked down at Oikawa, "Away. Far away from here. Aren't you tired?" 

Oikawa swallows, his heart wavering. What was it with Kuroo? He couldn't understand. 

His soul cried out yes. 

"I'll make you happy." 

Oikawa clenches his fist, there was no time to think, they were both startled with panic calls and incoming footsteps. 

"Come with me now," Kuroo says hurriedly.

"I-I can't!" Oikawa shakes, removing Kuroo's hold on him, "You have to go. They'll catch you!" 

"Not without you."

"Kuroo," Oikawa wails in frustration. He made quick work to remove his ring, a ring given by his father and he wore it on his middle finger, "Come back next week. Here. I'll come with you then." 

"Tooru," Kuroo says, voice filled with adoration. It pricked Oikawa's heart and a teasing laugh escaped him despite their situation. 

"Go already, Jesus!" Oikawa whisper-laughs, pushing him away. Kuroo grins, taking his hand one last time, laying his lips on the ridges of his knuckles. A chaste kiss, before he disappeared into the night. 

"Sir Tooru!" 

Oikawa straightens up, his fist clenched over his heart, he looked back with a stoic face and a rattled being, "What is it?" 

"We heard noises and you were missing, your father had been looking for you for the last hour," A butler informed, "Did something happen? Are you alright?" 

"Yes, I'm okay. I only went for a walk, I was feeling dizzy," Oikawa excuses, "Let's go back." 

Oikawa hid his ringless hand onto the pocket of his slacks, they escorted him back to the party but his mind was left wandering the gardens with Kuroo. A man from their rival family. He didn't know if this was fate or a cruel joke. 

What would have happened if he came with him now? 

Even if he was to be used against his own family, Oikawa thought he wouldn’t mind. He just wanted to get away from this place. He looked back one last time before he went inside. 

After he’s returned to where his friends were, he found Kuroo’s friends still there. He approached the boy with silver and black hair and casually engaged in a conversation with him, but he was too drunk to ask intel about Kuroo and so he just sighed and watched them. 

He sat there emptily, longing for the boy who wanted to grant his wish. He wondered if he would return next time and what chaos he might be bringing to the Seijoh family once they run away. 

The night had burned and people started to leave. Tooru had just entered his room and had just removed his faux angel wings and he laid in bed. 

The words Kuroo had said to him resonated in his head, he lifted his hands and admired his ringless finger. That bluestone. Would Kuroo really give it back? He had half a mind to doubt that he would just sell it for himself. But would he really?

His maid knocked on the door just as his phone rang beside him. His heart jumped as he stared at the unknown number displayed. He cautiously pressed the answer button. 

“Tooru,” It was Kuroo’s voice that greeted him. He let out an audible sigh as he heard the voice that offered him his life-long dream. 

“Tetsurou,” He replied, he heard shuffling from the other side of the call, and then the next words Kuroo lets out made Oikawa race to his balcony door where he was greeted by the golden moonlit eyes of the person he wasn’t supposed to be seeing here right now. 

His eyes widened and then he immediately closed the door behind him, “What are you doing here? How did you get my number? Are you nuts?” He asked simultaneously, making Kuroo laugh at him. 

“I have my ways,” He just answered, smirking smugly at him. Oikawa looks away for a second, then he turned to look Kuroo in the eyes. 

“You’re not supposed to be here right now,” He said disapprovingly even though a part of him was screaming how glad he was to see him here, "Did you seriously climb up here? What if someone saw you! You're not being careful."

”I had to see you. I can’t let the night end like that. I couldn’t wait for next week," Kuroo answered, the yearning evident in his voice. They fell silent for a moment.

“Are you really going to take me away from this place?” He asked, his voice letting out the desperation it had been keeping in for a long time. His heart thundered and wained.

”Yes, I will take you wherever you want me to. We can explore the world, run around, and do whatever we want. I will give you everything.” Kuroo answers, taking Oikawa’s hand in his. 

“What if we get caught? What if our family finds us? What would happen then?” He asked anxiously, every possibility of them racing in his head.

Kuroo sighs, placing a hesitant hand on his cheeks. His face was kind and soft, and he said, “If we get caught, we'll run away again. If they find us, we'll escape all over. I'll build you a home, and we could live your life the way you always wanted it to be."

_[Free](https://open.spotify.com/track/1D4PL9B8gOg78jiHg3FvBb?si=0rgXFRlJTyGGqcIt0JD0_g)._

Oikawa’s mind was torn between two thoughts and he knew he needed to decide right away. 

“What do you say?” Kuroo asks him, voice so painstakingly gentle, he looks up at him with a torn expression. 

“This chaos, this family, I hate. But Kuroo I can’t just leave.” Oikawa says.

Kuroo licks his lip, nodding with a faint smile, “I understand.”

Oikawa holds on to the wrist that held his face so tenderly, a touch of longing and adoration. A touch of wealth yet calloused with adventures he sought. He can't just leave, but it doesn't mean he won't. 

"I have to fix a lot of things, prepare a lot of papers and everything. So next week," Oikawa muses, his heart-tugging at the sudden lift of Kuroo's face, "Wait for me until next week." 

Kuroo nods, lips pulled into a tight grin. His forehead touched Oikawa's, and Oikawa's grip on his wrists tightened. He was a ball of excitement, how long had he waited for this? 

"Okay," he whispers tenderly, their noses brushing together. He brushed his lips against his, softly and teasing, "I'll wait." 

Oikawa leans to catch more of his kiss, and it was everything warm and dizzying. Like the first gasp of air from being underwater. The first inhale after a long breathe. His heart seized and his soul was barely hanging on to his body. 

"I'll wait for you even if it's the next month, year, ten years," Kuroo says in between, voice rumbling as he moved his other hand to Oikawa's head, "I'll wait." 

_I'll be waiting._

Oikawa looked at Kuroo with this half-lidded gaze that made Kuroo crazy, he kissed him with an intensity of a storm. Claimed his lips until it was as red as his family's ruby. 

Gasps and loud breaths, Oikawa held on Kuroo like a lifeline. They would've done everything more, would've shared more kisses and touched more skin but someone rattled on Oikawa's door inside. 

"Shit!" He cursed, pushing Kuroo away. He was drunk and giddy, face red, and panicked, "You have to go! Please." 

"Alright, alright," Kuroo chuckles, "Stop pushing me!" 

"Hurry up then!" 

"Give me another kiss before I go." 

It was a funny request coming from Kuroo, who held on his railing with a foot on another ledge and ridiculously puckered lips. He couldn't help the laugh, couldn't help to lean in despite the risk of getting found out, and gave him another kiss. 

A binding kiss. A promising kiss. 

_Next week, we'll go_ , it said. _We'll go together._

Kuroo's hand slipped when Oikawa bites his tongue and he almost fell, "Shit!" 

"Tetsu!" Oikawa gasps, holding onto his forearm with a laugh. 

"Did you have to do that?" 

Oikawa blushed, "I couldn't help it." 

Kuroo bit his lip, "You make me weak." 

"And you slay me," Oikawa says. 

The night ended with another kiss, before Kuroo jumped down, up and over, to the edge of their garden. He saw his silhouette raise a hand, smiled at the glint of a jewel in the night, before completely disappearing. 

Oikawa touched his lips with cold fingers, it was plump and warm and he couldn't believe Kuroo had kissed him. Kissed him like a true lover, knee-buckling, and breath-catching. 

He jumped when his maid opened his balcony door, "Sir Tooru, I've been knocking for the past fifteen minutes. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just needed some air," He lies, moving past her to get inside.

The maid nods, a sly smile splitting her lips, "Are you sure it's not because of that boy who jumped through the back gate?" 

Oikawa freezes, "What? What boy?" 

"Don't worry, Sir Tooru," the maid laughs, "I didn't peak, I waited outside until he left. Kept watching for other guards. I am with you, and it's about time you learned to use your heart." 

He felt a great deal of exhaustion as he collapsed on an armchair, he was tingling all over and he couldn't stop himself from confiding his thoughts, "He's taking me away." 

"Like eloping?" 

"Basically." 

"That's—" the maid clutches her chest, "Very romantic, wow." 

"You're okay with that?" 

"It's your decision, Sir. I'm not one to sway you, but it seems like you are already decided." 

Oikawa frowns, "What do you mean?" 

"Your face says yes, I'm going," the maid laughs, pouring tea on a cup before handing it to him, "That's good for you, do what you want. I'll be here if you need my help, just when you go, send me letters or pictures and emails." 

A laugh escapes him, and he slumped forward with teary eyes and nods, "Yes, yes of course."

His heart was happy even though he was in mind was in shambles as to how he imagined his father would be enraged if he found out, but he's never been so excited to do something risky in his life. 

As promised, he prepared to leave. Packing stuff behind his family's knowledge, his maid helped him. As he watched the moonlight on his balcony and reminisced a few nights back where he had kissed Kuroo, a hopeful smile displayed on his lips. 

_After we leave, I'm going to marry him._ He declared to himself and his smile never faltered. 

At least not until he came downstairs for dinner. 

"Tooru," His mother called, he responded immediately, thinking it might be something, not Kuroo related because how would they find out, he was cautious. 

Or at least he thinks he is. 

"I haven't seen your ring since the party. Have you lost it?" She asked, making him speechless for a few moments. 

"I-uh, I..." He trailed off, looking around the room and then he landed on his maid's eyes, his maid gave him a nod as if to say _don't worry._

 _"_ Oh madame, he had it cleaned." The maid answered for him, Lady Seijoh hesitated to believe at first, but she nodded in understanding afterward and continued dinner in silence. 

Tooru was smiling secretly, _this is going to be the last empty dinner I will have with them._

He couldn't wait for the day to come to see Kuroo again. The anticipation got him jumping on his feet every time he calls late at night to tell him that he loves him. 

Kuroo, on the other hand, was being buried with disagreement from his friends Bokuto and Yamamoto. 

"Kuroo, you can't leave. What if it's just a one-night thing? I mean, it wasn't a one night stand or anything, but what if you leave, turn your back on everything, and then it doesn't work out?" Bokuto asked him. Punching some sense into him.

”It will work out. I know it.” He just responded, Yamamoto, rolls his eyes, and then he shook his head. 

“He’s made up his mind, Bokuto-san. He won’t turn back now.” Yamamoto says, the other boy just threw his hands up in defeat. 

“But if something went wrong, I warned you, Kuroo.” He said before he left the room. 

“I’m surprised the master isn’t enraged about your mischiefs, Kuroo,” Yamamoto brings up as he took a seat next to him. 

“Oh, he is. But he’s too focused on plotting whatever shit against Seijohs,” He laughs, stood up, and got a beer from the small fridge, “But all of that won’t matter once we get out of this hellhole.” He grins, his lips were impatient to kiss Tooru’s again.

It was their last night apart and he swore he would never leave his side again. 

“I’ve heard about our feud before, how history is repeating itself right now,” He thought out loud, confusing Taketora at first. 

“They fell in love: A Seijoh and a Nekoma. It was scorching, nobody could stop them. But they didn’t wait, it was tragic and they both died together a week after leaving,” he paused, “That won’t happen this time.” He declared with a hopeful glint in his eyes. 

"Dude, christ. Did you know why they died?" Taketora fusses, "Aren't you the least bit concerned about that?"

"No," Kuroo scoffs, "They died because the families killed them. It was a long time ago. If it happens now, I'll be burning everything with me."

_All there's left to do is run._

The day of their leave has come. Everything was ready, some part in Oikawa wanted to stay, but his heart wanted to escape and be free, and maybe, love. It's true, they didn’t know each other well, but he just knows that he can trust Kuroo. Something about him.

It must be fate really. Forbidden with a burning wish to pursue it. 

The dawn was just about to break, but he and his maid already carried his bags out. Nobody was awake and he took advantage of this silence to go. He stayed up late writing letters of goodbye, his heart couldn’t wait to be free. 

“Um, Tooru-sama,” The maid called out, he turned to see his mother in her silk robe, a blank expression displayed on her face. A gasp escapes his lips.

“Where are you going?” She asked accusingly. Oikawa's mouth opened, no words dared to come out. His mother approached him, he was expecting for her hands to connect to his cheek, expecting a loud clapping noise to echo throughout the gateway, but he was enveloped in her arms. 

“Wha-Ma?” he asked, frozen in place, not knowing how to react to what was happening. He gave a curious glance to his maid who only gave a slight shake of her head and half a shrug.

“I knew it, I knew it," Her mother whispered, she moved away to hold Oikawa's face in his hands, "It was that Nekoma boy, right?”

“You knew?” Oikawa asked, surprised. She nodded, he expected her to at least look mad, be disappointed in him, but she held a gentle smile on her lips. It bought tears in his eyes. 

“Be happy, darling.” She said, kissing his cheek, "If you want to come back, if you ever regret, come back home." 

"Okay," Oikawa replies achingly, tears staining his cheek, "Thank you, Thank you so much."

They parted with unspoken understanding, with one last touch of a proud mother to a leaving son. Her mother turned her back to come inside and Oikawa passed the threshold of their mansion, never to enter again. His maid bid her goodbye with a wide smile and a promise of good luck, he made the promise to keep in touch, a last hug of gratitude.

Oikawa ran to their back gate, will he be there? Let him be there. 

The sky became a flood of orange and yellow, dimly-lit but it was enough. As Oikawa arrives at the gate, Kuroo wasn't there. He made quick work to open the gate, maybe he was hiding. Somewhere. Anywhere. He took out his phone, it's been an hour since their designated time to meet. He wasn't replying. 

Oikawa sat by his bags, an overwhelming feeling of defeat crashing over him. Had he been too naive? Was this all a ploy? Did he risk too much? If he comes back now, he's sure his father is awake. How would he explain? How would he f-

"Tooru!"

He jumps up, spotting Kuroo jog over from the bushes. Before he can even wrap his arms around him, he punched him on the chest, "Asshole!"

"Ow! Baby!" Kuroo bends over, hand clutching at the spot, "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

Oikawa wipes his tears, "I was about to go back! I hate you."

Kuroo bit his lip at the sight, his heart tugged and pushed. Everything about him. He loved everything about him. 

He gathered him in his arms, "I'm sorry, I'm here," he whispers, "I'm here, baby."

_Don't be afraid._

They left before Oikawa's father ordered that search. They left before Kuroo's mother found his bedroom empty. Hand in hand in a shiny red car, with the rising sun, they blazed together on roads that'll lead to every other place and adventure.

_We'll make it out of this mess._

Kuroo grazes his lips on the back of Oikawa's hand, "Free?"

"Free," Oikawa grins, auburn hair messy with the wind.

"Happy?"

"Very much with you."

_Just say, yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Not that you care, but Love Story was the first Taylor Swift that I listened to ten years ago and making a fic about it makes me reminisce those childhood memories and how I was so in love with Romeo and Juliet’s story. This is just nostalgic I had to say it. -Tootsuro
> 
> if you wanna know the story of the first Nekoma and Seijoh lovers, here's the link; 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969303
> 
> IT'S A SADDER OIKUROO BUT IT'S A GOOD RIDE. hope you enjoyed reading! :D -chiiibiiichan


End file.
